


I'll tell you my sins & you can sharpen your knife.

by sourcora



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcora/pseuds/sourcora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Billy and Sidney had been the last two standing, and what if Sidney wasn't able to pull that trigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll tell you my sins & you can sharpen your knife.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something short with these two, and of course, change the fate of my one true love, Billy Loomis. This is the first time I've ever posted my work so please, bear with me.

 

# SIDNEY'S POV

> “You’re sick, Billy.” She whispered, her fingertips moving cautiously against his cold skin. “You’re sick, and you need help.” He didn’t say anything, not at first. Instead he responded with silence, perhaps it was the pain from the wounds that made it difficult to speak, or perhaps it was her non-deservers kindness. She couldn’t kill him, even if it was more than he could say about her. Even as he’d slaughtered her mother cold blooded, she couldn’t find the courage to pull the trigger. There was something about Billy Loomis, something terrifying and hostile, yet so safe and familiar. Billy Loomis was her home, and no matter how far she’d run, she would always find her way back. A puzzled look appeared on his face, his brows furrowed questioning.  
>   
>  “ **I’m** sick?” A forced laugh escaped his lips, though was quickly cut off by whimpering in pain. “I killed your mother, Sid. And here you are.” He breathed. The girl swallowed, nodding as she avoided eye contact with her most likely ex boyfriend. Not even the wounds on her body ached as much as her soul at this very moment, knowing how she’d failed her mother, her friends — how she’d failed everyone. “Yeah.” Forcing a smile, she finally met his gaze once again. “I guess we’re both all kinds of fucked up.”  
>   
>  He raised his eyebrows, and took a deep breath as he scanned the room. “Help me up, will you?” And without hesitation, he reached out his hand to her. She thought about how easily she’d be able to put a bullet in his head, to avenge her family and friends. Did he know exactly how weak she really was? Was he aware that she was more vulnerable now than she’d been the day her mother had lost her life? The girl placed the gun on staircase, the cold metal against the wooden surface being the only sound at that moment. Even her breathing had quieted down, or had she just become more used to it? To the rapid pounding against her chest. Had it always been this quiet? Finally she placed her hand in his, pulling the boy’s weak body up from the floor. As he struggled to stand she even offered him to support his weight on her.

# BILLY'S POV

>   
>  He wasn’t sure how to act, how to proceed with his plan when this girl — this girl he’d loved to death only a year ago, provided him with shelter. Billy was so sure he was dead already, that that bullet had been placed between his eyes ages ago. But the pain in his chest was all too intense to be make-believe, he was alive all right. Maybe she saw him as a hurt puppy, someone she could fix, someone she could nurture back to health. Oh, if she was wrong. The very moment Billy had first seen Maureen Prescott’s blood travel down her throat, the knife slicing into the soft tissue of her neck, he knew he would never be able to go back. And to what, high school? The boy scoffed internally. Yeah, right.  
>   
>  “— Billy?” Her soft voice drove him out of his daydreaming, she had that kind of effect on him. And how he hated it. How he hated that even the softest touch of this girl’s skin would drive him mad, more insane than he’d ever been. “I’ll do the talking.” At first he’d been taken aback, not quite sure about what she was speaking of. That was until the blare of the police sirens neared the couple, the sharp melody cutting into his ears. If his heart wasn’t beating furiously out of his chest before, it sure was now. Of course. She was going to turn him in. He should’ve ended her miserable life when he had the chance, when the gun was placed so foolishly right next to him. Gritting his teeth, the boy did his best to stand up straight, even with the blood simmering out of his fresh wounds.  
>   
>  The next few minutes went by in a blur, the officers separated them almost instantly, causing the girl to scream out his name as he felt the total darkness consume him whole. He heard voices, engines and screams through the dormancy. Any minute now he’d feel the cold metal material wrap around his aching wrists, and he’d see Sidney standing at the other end of the residency, a smug smile covering her lips. God, he hated her. He hated every inch of her body, every freckle on her skin, even the —. The sound of the door slamming shut caused him to straighten up, suddenly aware of his surroundings. Billy had been in a police vehicle before, but this was different. And there she was, chewing on her bottom lip as she always did. The dried blood became vibrant in the ambulance lighting, causing her to look more wounded than before. He’d got her good, hadn’t he? So why did this not please him in a way it would have only a few moments ago? Without a single word, the girl’s lips curled into a gentle smile and Billy drifted off once again, Sidney’s soft lips being the last thing on his mind.


End file.
